


Call Me Sometime

by padaleckifantrash



Series: Tumblr Fic Prompts [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Flirting, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 09:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5370248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padaleckifantrash/pseuds/padaleckifantrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: late-bloomer queer!sam discovering that he likes boys (too), inexperienced!sam in a bar with gadreel/ezekiel as the bartender, lots of flirting, season 8-11ish.</p><p>//</p><p>Sam runs into a handsome bartender named Zeke while he and Dean visit a local bar during a hunt. A cigarette break turns into a little more and Sam is more than willing to go along with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Me Sometime

**Author's Note:**

> I am using Gadreel/Ezekiel as the other man but it's his just his vessel, not him. I named his vessel Zeke because I had no idea what the person's name was.

The smell of whiskey and cigarettes filled Sam’s nostrils as he and Dean entered the local bar to relax a tad during the case they had been working for a while. They were hunting a nest of vampires who were turning young blonde women for several weeks now. The two brothers had a terrible time finding the nest because there were too many places to look and both of them didn't want to spend months in the same town.

Sam slipped his lithe but toned body onto a stool in front of the bar and Dean sat beside him, immediately flirting with one of the female bartenders. Dean always had a way to charm and end up getting free drinks. His green eyes sparkled mischievously at the busty, brown haired woman and her cheeks flushed a light pink. She handed him a small glass of whiskey, whispering "on the house” into Dean’s ear. Sam scoffed at his constant flirting and Dean shrugged, lifting the small glass to his light pink lips, taking small sips.

“So, we know there are about 100 abandoned places in the city and there are probably 20 in the nest, right? I was looking over the sizes of the places and—" Sam began before locking eyes with the second bartender. A dark blonde scruff caressed his strong jawline, blue eyes staring intently into Sam’s honey and emerald ones. He had short, dark blonde hair that looked so soft, Sam could just imagine running his hands through it.

“Dude,” Dean chuckled. Sam quickly turned to face his brother, cheeks flushed with red from embarrassment.

“Uh, sorry,” Sam murmured, running a nervous hand through his chestnut locks. He heard the handsome bartender chuckle deeply and a swarm of butterflies ran throughout his stomach. This was the first time he ever felt so absolutely affected by a man. He had always known deep down that he wasn’t just into girls, but he had never really done anything with another man before. 

"On the house,” the bartender said and Sam dared to peek up at him through his shaggy bangs. God, his smile. All beauty, hiding nothing.

“Thank you,” the younger hunter mumbled, cheeks flushed with rose, taking a small sip of the alcohol that burned sweetly throughout his chest. 

“Are your panties wet or somethin', Sam? Jesus Christ, what was that?” Dean laughed, downing the rest of his whiskey. 

“Shut up,” Sam said bluntly, glaring at his brother.

“Well, if yours aren’t, I know someone else's are.” Dean winked at the female bartender, getting up to walk by her side after she clocked out. Dean was always looking for a good lay and Sam sighed, taking a swig of the whiskey he was given.

“Brother?” the bartender asked, quirking a brow as he wiped the inside of a glass.

“Yeah… He always ends up getting laid in every town we go through,” Sam said, a hint of jealousy and sadness in his voice.

“You don’t?” the man said, smirking at the younger male. “I’m surprised.”

A soft pink traveled its way up Sam’s cheeks.

“Why’s that?” Sam replied, a slight, albeit shy, smirk playing upon his lips.

“’Cause you’re really cute,” he answered, looking over Sam’s body before licking his lips.

“You really think so?” Sam asked, looking into the man’s ocean blue eyes. "I bet you get a lot of guys considering how hot you are, huh?” he quipped, before quickly taking a nervous sip of the alcohol he was given. 

“Nah, not all the time. Sometimes I do get lucky and meet a cutie here,” the bartender, eyes staying trained on Sam. “I’m about to go get a cigarette, if you want to join me…?” he trailed off, not even knowing the younger male’s name.

“Sam… It’s Sam.”

“Alright, well, nice to meet you, Sam. I’m Zeke,” the bartender—Zeke—said back before making his way out to the back door. Sam swallowed the rest of his drink in a hurried gulp before getting up to trail behind Zeke.

The cool air hit him and a small shiver went through his body. He turned to see Zeke leaning against the brick wall, cigarette glowing orange as he inhaled.

"Want one?” Zeke asked, skillfully keeping the cigarette in his lips, holding one out to Sam. Sam had only smoked every once in a while to ease the constant guilt or pain he felt, but he hadn’t had one in some time.

"Sure,” Sam said, taking the cigarette and lighter once the other fished one out of his pockets. Sam lit the white and tan cigarette and gave the lighter back before putting it between his lips and breathing in.

“Fuck!” Sam sputtered, coughing and dropping the cigarette onto the cool concrete. He coughed for a good minute, all while Zeke smirked and kept in a laugh. “What is that shit?”

“You don’t smoke, do you?” Zeke asked smugly, inhaling from his and blowing it out of his nose.

“Yeah, sometimes, but Jesus, that was horrible,” Sam huffed, laughing and pushing his hair back from his face, dimples full-force on his face, kicking at the extinguished cigarette on the ground absentmindedly. 

“So you and your brother travel?” Zeke asked, leaning gently against the cool brick building, tossing his cigarette onto the concrete and stomping it out before looking up at Sam again.

“Yeah, we take some jobs here and there, but we’ve never really stayed in one place for long,” Sam told the other male, biting at his lower lip, studying his features.

“You stayin’ here long?” the man questioned, moving his left hand to stroke at the back of Sam’s right one. 

Another flush of color rose upon Sam’s neck and cheeks, his hand pushing into the gentle touches.

“I don't really know," Sam sighed, looking down at their now entangled fingers. 

“Well, I guess I better do this now, huh?” Zeke murmured and tipped Sam’s face towards his to smile gently before pressing his lips to Sam’s. The hunter immediately melted into their soft kiss, a warm feeling spreading through his body like streams of whiskey and honey and he leaned into the older male, gently massaging his plump lips against his. The taste of bourbon and cigarettes assaulted his taste buds as Zeke’s tongue invaded the other's mouth. Their tongues danced together and a soft groan emitted from the pair. A small smile was never gone from Sam's face as he kissed him slowly, fingers curled up against Zeke’s soft, cotton shirt. The older male’s lips sought other places and traveled around his chin and down to his neck. Sam tilted his head, baring it for the man to lick and suck, his blush getting deeper. 

“Hmm…” Sam moaned lowly, arms snaking up to wrap around Zeke’s neck, the pads of his fingers rubbing his scalp.

Zeke bit gently down once before moving back slightly and sighed.

“I’m sorry to say, but my smoke breaks over. I gotta go now, but—“ Zeke shoved a small piece of paper into Sam’s pocket, “if you ever come into town again, give me a call, alright?” The bartender pressed a gentle peck on Sam’s kiss-swollen lips and untangled himself from the large body in front of him.

"Alright, um,” Sam cleared his throat, “I’ll definitely call you. Thank you.”

“It was my pleasure.” Zeke moved away from him with a wink and went back into the bar. Sam leaned against the wall, a laugh bubbling up out of his chest. He felt light and… Happy. He hadn’t felt like that in a while.

For the first time, he sort of hoped there would be another case that would bring them to that town again.

**Author's Note:**

> Here you go, Louisa. I hope you like it.  
> ~~  
> Send me a drabble prompt on tumblr (unhealthycodependency) or in the comments here! I also do commissions.


End file.
